


Illicit

by lucymonster



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to stay focused on work when you know what your boss is like in bed. (In which Renji is preoccupied, and Byakuya isn’t interested. Really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit

It had taken shape shortly after the first night they spent together.

 

Renji thought he had known suffering during those long years of helpless, unrequited yearning for Kuchiki-taichou. Thought he had it bad when his promotion to lieutenant had him set up in an office right next door to the object of his most desperate desire. Raged silently against the cruelty of the universe during his training sessions with the captain, watching that lithe, powerful body in action from such close distance but unable to reach out and touch. On the night when they came together at last, when Kuchiki-taichou’s breath was warm against his neck, when those hands gripped his hips firmly, when that beautiful body was overwhelmingly hot and hard against and around and _inside_ him - on that night, he thought that all suffering had been banished from his existence for good.

 

Oh, how wrong he had been.

 

He had never known, before that night, just how delicious was the scent of Kuchiki-taichou’s skin, how arousing even the most chaste touch of his firm but gentle hands. He had never known what sounds his captain would make in the throes of pleasure, how his expression would change as he neared completion. Now Renji knew all of those things, and with his fruitless attempts not to dwell on that knowledge during working hours came a new and deeper understanding of the true meaning of torture. As brightly as his passions had burned when they were unreciprocated, he had been able to set them aside as hopeless fantasies and get on with his life; now, the knowledge that only a _few short hours_ lay between him and another night of acting out those fantasies left him panting for breath in his hard-backed office chair.

 

At first, the thoughts were a simple matter of practicality - he wanted sex, and he was in the office, so having sex _in the office_ seemed like a perfectly logical jump to make. As time went by, however, the feelings began to morph into something much hotter and less seemly. His fantasies shifted their focus from the sex to the office itself: how would it feel to be bent over a desk meant for serious administrative duties? How would Kuchiki-taichou sound when he was struggling to bite back every moan for fear of being overheard? What would it be like knowing that he was violating one of the gravest workplace taboos in Soul Society? The idea took hold in his mind, guiding the movements of his hand on rare nights alone and driving him steadily closer to madness during long days confined to the office with a captain who seemed wholly disinclined to humour him.

 

“Taichou,” he had said, in his best attempt at a seductive manner, when his preoccupation had reached a tipping point during one of their mid-morning tea breaks. “Do you ever think about just pinning me to the office wall and-”

 

Kuchiki-taichou had deftly caught the hand inching its way up his thigh, pushing it away with a forcefulness that betrayed no desire whatsoever to pin Renji to _anything_. “Back to work,” he had said, sparing Renji one single look of purest disapproval.

 

Deflated, Renji had bowed his way out of his captain’s office and returned reluctantly to his own desk, but the fantasies had not ended there.

 

It was the little things that got him, mostly. In the weeks that followed his initial attempt, Renji found himself watching Kuchiki-taichou at every opportunity - taking note of the way glossy black locks of hair danced around his face as he bent his head over his paperwork; admiring the elegant movements of his wrist as he guided his brush down each page; drinking in the silky timbre of a voice that could make such mundane phrases as ‘Renji, fetch me a copy of last quarter’s expense summaries’ sound sinfully erotic. Once, he had made the mistake of taking lunch with his captain, and had been unable to tear his eyes away from the successive morsels of food disappearing between those luscious lips; when Byakuya had reached innocently for a banana, Renji had been forced to excuse himself immediately and take refuge in his office for a very long time.

 

It was getting out of hand; quite frankly, something needed to be done about it.

 

-

 

Renji awoke sprawled atop rich silk sheets in a bed he had lately become as familiar with as his own; his arm was draped loosely over the still-sleeping body beside him, and - as often seemed to happen to him in this particular bed - he was horny as hell already.

 

“You awake yet, Taichou?”

 

Byakuya rolled over to face him, and Renji took a moment to admire the dark hair that fanned out across the pillow, lightly tousled by sleep and sex. Renji thought he loved his captain more than ever in the mornings, before he had had time to smooth over all his little imperfections and put on his mask of aristocratic indifference for the day. With his guard down like this, he was truly irresistible - even if he _was_ impressively grumpy when he first woke up.

 

Sure enough, a small frown was creasing the captain’s brow. “I have already told you not to call me that when we’re in bed,” he said, sharp tone made somewhat less intimidating by the yawn he only partially managed to stifle.

 

Renji grinned. “Aw, c’mon, Sir. There’s nothing wrong with a bit of military roleplay, right? Plenty of people are into it.” The flare of heat between Renji’s legs confirmed the truth of this, and he eyed Byakuya hopefully.

 

“It’s not roleplay if I am _actually your captain_.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Disappointed but not yet discouraged, Renji sat up and stretched, pulling his arms back so that the muscles in his chest bulged. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Byakuya’s gaze followed him, the sleepiness already fading from his face. _Gotcha_.

 

He rose smoothly from the bed, turning his back to provide Byakuya with a clear view as he padded over to the window and threw it open. “You know,” he said, tone deliberately casual, “there’s still a bit of time before we have to be in the office.” He stretched again, and he could _feel_ those slate grey eyes darkening with arousal as they raked over his muscular body. “Lot we could do in that time, don’t you reckon?”

 

“Did you have anything in mind?” As expected, the captain’s voice had softened to a low purr, earlier grumpiness forgotten with the promise of decadent pleasures dangling before him. Renji’s ears pricked as silk sheets crumpled and bare feet padded gently across the tatami towards him. A pair of arms snaked around his waist, warm and slender and deceptively strong, lips grazing the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He gave a quiet moan, leaning back into the embrace, giddy with his triumph-

 

“Oh.” Byakuya’s hands stilled in their teasing path across his belly as he glimpsed the sky over Renji’s shoulder and noted the position of the sun. “You lied,” he said, tone heavy now with disapproval. “It’s nearly time for work already.”

 

 _Shit_. “Come on, Byakuya,” wheedled Renji, even as Byakuya pulled back and made for the cupboard in what looked alarmingly like a bid for clothing. “You’ve never been late in your _life_ , have you? Just this once isn’t going to kill you...”

 

Byakuya glanced back over his shoulder, a spark of indignation in his eye. “I’m not going to lie about in bed with you while I should be working,” he said bluntly. “Hurry up and get dressed, if you want to have time for breakfast before we leave.”

 

Well, fuck.

 

Knowing an order when he heard one - _and damn, he wouldn’t have minded some orders a few minutes ago_ \- Renji took a few deep breaths and tried to put his lust from his mind as he dressed, breakfasted and departed the manor for another day in the office.

 

His success was limited.

 

-

 

The pile of paperwork on the desk before him hardly seemed to be shrinking as Renji worked on, doing his best to ignore the heat bubbling in his veins. The morning’s start had not turned out to be a good omen, and by now - several hours into his shift - Renji thought he might just about explode from frustration.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

The day had been, for the most part, entirely unstimulating from an erotic perspective. He had kicked off the morning by making a courageous start on the daunting masses of paperwork that greeted him when he stepped into the office, which had kept him occupied until his mid-morning break. He had promptly called into Kuchiki-taichou’s office with tea for the two of them, but the captain had taken the break period as a prime opportunity to brief Renji on the upcoming week’s mission schedule, and was displeased when the lieutenant chose to interpret the topic as foreplay. Renji had returned to his own office in disgrace, and was now staring blankly at the paper in front of him as his captain’s voice filtered softly through the wall to him. He could not make out a word of the meeting with the Third Seat; it was just the silky tone of that voice that was distracting him, making it impossible for Renji to forget the fierce longing that had been welling up inside him all day.

 

There was just enough room under Kuchiki-taichou’s desk, he knew, for a man about Renji’s size to crouch without being seen, even during a meeting. That thought, and the accompanying implications, were enough to bring a dark flush to his cheeks. Enough to shift his hand down into his lap, palming at the hardness already growing there - and _oh god_ , just that small friction made his breath catch in his throat.

 

It was wrong - _shameful_ \- to behave like this in the office. Renji knew it, and the knowledge made his arousal flare all the more strongly; his touches grew firmer, hand wrapping around his cock through his hakama. He could still make out the captain’s voice - stern, clipped and businesslike, like it always was in the office, like it was at all times but for in the very throes of passion. He was probably discussing budget reports or training regimes, something horribly dull and dry, while he, Renji, was seated in his own hard-backed office chair and furtively working a hand inside his hakama to touch his erection already dripping with precome.

 

The touch of his own dry hand was harsh and rough and frantic, a far cry from the sensual way his captain, his _lover_ , would have caressed him. If he closed his eyes he could picture Byakuya leaning over him, still in full uniform, face impassive but body burning with desire; what would the captain say to him, if he knew what he was doing now? Surely he would be contemptuous, patronising in his irritation, and somehow that only served to fuel Renji’s arousal still further; he quickened his pace, biting down hard on his lip to keep back the moans that threatened to spill out. His orgasm was approaching fast, and in his haze of pleasure he didn’t register that the conversation in the room next door had stopped, that the Third Seat was padding away down the hall - didn’t register any change until the door swung open, and familiar grey eyes were widening as they met his, and then he was _lost_ , a loud gasp torn from his throat as the thrilling fact that he had been _discovered_ tipped him over the edge of release.

 

“Renji.” Kuchiki-taichou’s eyes were wide, and he seemed to have forgotten some of his usual stoicism in his surprise. “What on _earth_ are you doing?”

 

Renji gulped. Blood was rushing to his face; he was sticky and trembling a little, and now that the urgency of desire wasn’t flooding his brain, the humiliation of being caught had immediately become a lot less enjoyable.

 

“Well,” he said, mouth very dry all of a sudden, “I’m...well, I’m jerking off, Taichou. Just finished, actually. Er...pretty good timing, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“I see.”

 

A long, awkward silence followed. Renji sat very still and watched the rapid bob of the other man’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed several times.

 

“You are aware,” said Byakuya, tone carefully blank, “that you are currently at work?”

 

Renji took a deep, steadying breath. “Yes, Sir. Very aware, Sir.”

 

“Good.” It might have been a trick of Renji’s imagination, but he thought he could detect a faint pink tinge on the captain’s cheeks; and when he spoke again, his voice wavered just a little. “In light of that fact, do you think there is anything else to which you might better devote your time?”

 

“Um...doing my work, I suppose, Sir.”

 

“Indeed.” This time, there was no mistaking the catch in his voice, or the subtle clouding of usually keen eyes - Renji registered the reaction even through his own mortification, and a thrill ran up his spine despite himself. _Like what you see, do you, Taichou?_

 

It emboldened him a little, but not enough; before he could even think of pressing his advantage, the captain’s expression had been wiped carefully blank again. “I suggest you work hard to make up for lost time,” he said, as stern as ever.

 

The door clicked shut behind him just a bit too fast, leaving Renji with nothing but a sticky mess in his hakama and a lingering image of the arousal that had flashed, ever so briefly, in Kuchiki-taichou’s eyes.

 

-

 

Renji had never considered himself to be a master of seduction. His approach had always been fairly simple - want sex, express desire for sex, and - if all went well - get sex. The subtle dance of extended courtship was not one he had rehearsed before; he had little confidence in the realm of teasing and coaxing, and he didn’t even _know how_ to sashay or smoulder. And yet here he found himself, and failure was not an option. He was out in the training field, and Kuchiki-taichou had come out to watch him lead the afternoon drills - Kuchiki-taichou, who had walked in on him that morning and had _wanted_ him, however much he tried to hide it. Renji had been turning it over in his mind ever since, stomach bubbling hotly with a mixture of shame and excitement; and since the first emotion got him exactly nowhere, he had decided to focus on the second one. If Kuchiki-taichou liked to watch, then _by god_ was Renji about to give him an eyeful.

 

Step one: ensure he had the captain’s full attention.

 

He leaned in, close enough to suggest a private discussion, but not close enough to arouse suspicion among the watching soldiers. “I’m really sorry about this morning, Sir,” he whispered, and he fancied he saw the faintest shiver course through the captain’s body as Renji’s breath ghosted over his ear. “My behaviour was inexcusable - I don’t know what got into me.”

 

“You are pardoned.” Haughty and indifferent, as always; but the tell-tale waver in his voice had Renji smirking inwardly, although he managed to maintain a professional outward appearance. “Let us discuss it no further.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Renji definitely had his interest now. Glowing with joy at this first small success, he headed to the centre of the training field - conscious of grey eyes following him - to organise the men.

 

Step two: show himself off.

 

It was shameless, the way he was parading around the field. He knew it perfectly well; he thought he even caught a few strange looks from several of the soldiers who had noticed the rather blatant shift in his body language. He was sure he looked wonderful - shitage and kosode falling open as he moved, sleeves pulled up, muscles rippling under a sheen of sweat with every thrust of his sword. He even allowed some of his hair to slip out of its customary ponytail - impractical from a visibility point of view, but it would give him a dishevelled look that he suspected Kuchiki-taichou would find irresistible...

 

Except that, when he turned briefly to throw a sultry glance back at the captain, the captain was not there. He had slipped away from the training grounds, apparently uninterested in observing the drills after all.

 

Bitterly disappointed, Renji yanked the rest of his hair back into its tie and finished the rest of the session as quickly and unerotically as possible.

 

-

 

Most evenings, he tended to go home with Byakuya. It meant a little bit of waiting around - the captain seldom retired less than an hour or two after the rest of the division - but Renji thought the pay-off was well worth the minor sacrifice. Not only was the sex phenomenal, but the Kuchiki clan’s culinary staff could whip up a feast the likes of which the overworked cooks in the division canteen had never even dreamed of.

 

He had hoped that his seduction efforts today, while they had admittedly failed to capture Byakuya’s interest during office hours, would at least tempt him to knock off a little earlier than usual. Contrary to popular opinion, Byakuya's blood ran as hot in his veins as anyone else’s, and Renji _knew_ he had to have hit a good several buttons during the day’s campaign against the other man’s willpower. And so as the sky gradually darkened outside and still Byakuya didn’t emerge from his office, Renji’s surprise was no smaller than his frustration and disappointment. Perhaps...perhaps he had misread things, and the masturbation incident had been a turn-off after all. Renji had been so caught up in his own fantasies of recreational humiliation that he hadn’t stopped to think that a contemptuous Byakuya mightn’t actually be a Byakuya who wanted to fuck him afterwards.

 

As the evening stretched on further and further, he began toying with the idea of just slinking off to his seldom-used quarters in the barracks to stew in his own dissatisfaction and leaving the captain to his own devices. It was not a particularly good idea to be toying with, he realised. He had already learned from experience that neglecting to bring up an issue with Byakuya was a failsafe way to ensure that no progress whatsoever was made on said issue. If Byakuya was upset with him, then it was probably best to go and apologise once more for his disgraceful behaviour and resign himself to a few nights of no sex until the incident was forgotten.

 

When he knocked at the captain’s office door, a good long moment of silence followed before he was bid enter. To any other visitor, the sight that greeted them would have been wholly unremarkable; but Renji knew how to read the signs, and the signs right now were enough to make his brows furrow.

 

Byakuya’s hair was tousled. Only very slightly - it was barely detectable - but it seemed that a pair of hands had combed a frustrated course through it more than once that evening. The stack of unfinished paperwork was unprecedentedly high for this time of evening, and strewn haphazardly across the surface of the desk. It was a far cry from the captain’s usual immaculate presentation of self and workspace.

 

“Taichou?” said Renji, stepping cautiously into the room and eyeing its occupant with barely-concealed worry. “Is something the matter?”

 

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork, and fixed Renji with a resentful glare. “I cannot concentrate,” he confessed, and his voice was a long way from its usual clipped indifference - impatient and irritable and almost _petulant_. “It’s well past dinner-time already, and I am nowhere near finished with all my work.”

 

Renji’s frown deepened. “Oh,” he said, puzzled. The sheepish demeanour he had deliberately adopted before entering the room was discarded already, wiped away by surprise at his lover’s uncharacteristic state. “Uh...anything I can do to help?”

 

“No,” snapped Byakuya. Apparently, whatever was bothering him had already progressed past the limits of his considerable patience.

 

“Can I ask what’s the matter, at least?” Byakuya’s glare turned icy, but Renji held his ground.

 

“You’re the matter,” was the eventual, grudging reply. “You have been... _deliberately taunting_ me all day, with the result that I cannot even focus on my work any longer. I hope you are happy with yourself.” Had Renji been less anxious already, the sullenness in Byakuya’s voice might have made him laugh, coming as it did from such a usually stoic and dignified man. He sounded like a spoilt child.

 

It took several moments for the confusion engendered by the captain’s manner to wear off and the underlying meaning of his words to sink into Renji’s brain.

 

“Wait a second,” he said, disbelief flooding his tone. “You’re in here sulking because you’re _horny_?”

 

Stubborn silence.

 

Renji felt a sharp jolt in the pit of his stomach. So he’d been right after all! Byakuya wasn’t turned off - he was just in here grappling with his scruples, like always. Well, that wouldn’t do. Renji had been the one to cause this problem - surely it was only polite that he be the one to put it to rest. He tried to keep a handle on his excitement; he could feel himself hardening already, pulse rising steeply at the mere thought of what he was about to attempt.

 

The fact that Byakuya was still pretending to ignore him worked in his favour; he was able to step around until he was standing right behind the captain without any interruption. His hands came to settle on tense shoulders, kneading gently; leaning down, he traced his lips ever so gently over the skin of a pale, slender neck.

 

A full-body shudder rippled through Byakuya. “Renji-”

 

“Yes?” His tongue darted out to taste smooth, sensitive flesh; he allowed his hands to drop lower, to slip inside the fabric of Byakuya’s uniform, fingers playing over the hard planes of his chest. He found a nipple, and began tracing circles gently around it with his thumb.

 

Byakuya’s response vanished into a soft, breathy sigh.

 

_Oh yeah. Come on._

 

Emboldened further by his success, Renji shifted around to the front of the chair and captured Byakuya’s lips in a deep, searing kiss. He felt the captain shiver again and leaned in closer, fisting one hand in inky black hair as the other continued to tug and tease at a hardened nipple. Never before had he known Byakuya to succumb so quickly to his attention; the body beneath him was fairly melting, all tension draining away as Byakuya gave into Renji’s ministrations with a quiet moan of longing.

 

“We shouldn’t-” the half-hearted protestation was swallowed by their kiss, and Byakuya moaned again as Renji trailed his lips over his jaw and neck, biting and sucking gently as he went. Renji’s blood was roaring in his ears; caught up in the moment, he pulled away to kneel down in front of the chair and sank his teeth into Byakuya’s soft inner thigh through the fabric of his hakama.

 

“You have no idea how bad I want this,” Renji murmured. “Like this. Right where we are. Please, let me...let me touch you.”

 

Byakuya’s breath hissed through his teeth; his eyes when they met Renji’s burned bright with desire and frustration. “We’re having - oh - words about this later,” he said, as Renji’s hand cupped the hardness between his legs and gave a soft, appreciative squeeze. “In the office - not an appropriate...nnngh...venue-”

 

Several purposeful jerks moved the necessary fabric out of the way, and then Renji groaned low in his throat as he wrapped his hand around Byakuya’s cock at last. It sat hot and heavy in his hand, and his own arousal was like a haze descending on his mind, taking over his capacity for rational thought. He began to stroke, setting a slow, careful pace; Byakuya’s hips rocked instinctively up into the touch, small, choked sounds tumbling from his lips as the whole day’s frustration came rushing to the surface. Renji buried his face in the side of Byakuya’s thigh and nuzzled, inhaling the familiar scent and basking in the eagerness of Byakuya's response to his ministrations. He could almost have stayed just like this, enjoying the unrushed passion of the moment - but Byakuya’s hand was in his hair, pulling him insistently upwards, and then suddenly he was _everywhere_ , mouth crashing against Renji’s with a raw desperation that took the redhead’s breath away, firm hands fastening around slender hips as his own arched up to meet them.

 

The feeling of Byakuya’s exposed cock grinding against his own still-clothed groin was nothing short of maddening. Breaking the kiss to gasp for breath, Renji swore harshly and fumbled for his obi. Byakuya, either paying no heed to his efforts or maliciously seeking to sabotage them, was biting his neck and running firm hands over his arse and generally making it impossible to concentrate. Eventually he managed to struggle out of his hakama, too overwhelmed by lust to bother with the rest of his uniform; he straddled Byakuya, grinding down into him, and the sensation of bare skin finally touching made his eyes roll back in his head.

 

The chair was not made for this - Renji’s knees kept bumping painfully into the sides, the timber creaking ominously as he moved against his captain. Byakuya was arching and moaning beneath him, biting hard on his own lip in a desperate bid to keep silent. The rest of the division had long since retired to the barracks, but the sense of furtiveness, the threat of discovery, still seemed to linger in the atmosphere. And oh, it was _heaven_. Byakuya was still mostly uniformed, and Renji gripped the strong fabric almost hard enough to tear; inky hair tumbled wild and careless around a face no longer haughty, but transported with pleasure. They shouldn’t be doing this, not here, not while the desk behind them was still piled high with mission reports and scheduling notices - but if Byakuya still remembered that fact, then he no longer cared. His arms tightened around Renji, hiding his face in the lieutenant’s hair as he began thrusting up against him in earnest.

 

Mindless, Renji sunk his teeth into the captain’s shoulder to stifle his cry. It felt unbelievably good, and oh god, it wasn’t going to last long - he could already feel heat pooling at the base of his spine, and Byakuya’s moans had taken on an urgent, keening quality that increased with every thrust of their hips against each other. He dug his fingers into Byakuya’s hips for purchase, and gave into blind desire - thrusting forward once, twice, and then he was gone, whole body jerking violently as he exploded in blissful release. Byakuya cried out his name as he followed, louder than Renji had heard him before, the sound sending one final shudder of pleasure through the redhead before he crumpled against his captain with a shaky moan of satisfaction.

 

Byakuya, uncharacteristically, was the first to speak. “You’ve ruined my uniform,” he said, and Renji was gratified to hear the breathless tremor in his voice. He grinned wolfishly into Byakuya’s chest.

 

“My bad, Sir,” he said, unable to muster a more apologetic tone in the daze of his afterglow.

 

“ _And_ you’re calling me ‘Sir’ during intimate moments again.”

 

“Well, we are in the office, Sir - uh, Byakuya.”

 

The captain gave a disapproving huff, but declined to comment further. Renji continued resting against him, while his heart-rate slowly returned to normal.

 

“We should head home,” he said at length, looking guiltily out the window at the thick darkness of the sky. “It’s, uh, kinda late.”

 

“I’m not leaving the room looking like this,” was the indignant reply.

 

“I’ll help you clean up.” With an affectionate chuckle, he rose to his feet and set about making the two of them presentable again. They’d made more of a mess of each other than he’d realised in the heat of the moment, a fact that only added to his satisfaction. “We should do this again.”

 

“Are you familiar with the term ‘refractory period’?” said Byakuya, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

 

“Not right now,” Renji amended. “I mean, not that I couldn’t go again now if I wanted to.”

 

Byakuya only arched his brows further at this, but out of the corner of his eyes as he turned away Renji could have sworn he saw the shadow of a smile flicker across Byakuya's face.

 


End file.
